tocafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Elements
Here is a list of all elements in Toca Lab: Elements. There are 188 elements in the game. E.g. Element - Colour - "Voice sfx" - Number Solids * Beryllium - Green - "Beeeeh" - 4 * Boron - Brown - "Beh!" - 5 * Carbon - Black - "Ci-cu-ca-ce-co!" - 6 * Silicon - Dark Teal - "Si" - 14 * Titanium - Light Grey - "Titi" - 22 * Vanadium - Greyish Purple - "Vvvvv" - 23 * Chromium - Light Grey - "Cer" - 24 * Manganese - Grey - "Mene mene" - 25 * Iron - Greyish Yellow - "Fei" - 26 * Cobalt - Dark Blue - "Co co" - 27 * Nickel - Dark Grey - "Nnni" - 28 * Germanium - Grey - "Geh geh" - 32 * Arsenic - Light Grey - "Asasasasas" - 33 * Selenium - Red - "Sei" - 34 * Zirconium - Brown - "Zer zer" - 40 * Niobium - Dark Blue - "Nooby" - 41 * Molybdenum - Grey - "Momo" - 42 * Ruthenium - Light Grey - "Ru" - 44 * Rhodium - Red - "Ruh" - 45 * Promethium - Purple - "Pom pom" - 61 * Lutetium - White - "Lu lu lu lu" - 71 * Hafnium - Dark Teal - "Hafa-hafa" - 72 * Tantalum - Dark Teal - "Tata!" - 73 * Tungsten - Rainbow Coloured "Wowowowowo" - 74 * Rhenium - White - "Rrheiii" - 75 * Osmium - Black - "Oss" - 76 * Iridium - Light Yellow - "Prirrreee" - 77 * Astatine - Blue with Pink spots - "Ati ati" - 85 * Uranium - Light Grey - "Uwoouwouwooowoo" - 92 * Neptunium - Brown - "Nnupp" - 93 * Plutonium - Green - "Puuuep" - 94 * Curium - Grey with Greenish tint - "Come" - 96 * Lawrencium - Black - "Lawreee" - 103 * Rutherfordium - Pinkish Grey - "Ruff ruff" - 104 * Bohrium - Teal - "Bah" - 107 * Meitnerium - Green - "Maaatuh" - 109 * Roentgenium - Beige - "Ray gaaa" - 111 * Nihonium (Ununtrium) - Pink - "Uhh" - 113 Liquids * Hydrogen - Blue - "Huh?" - 1 * Lithium - White - "Lili lili" - 3 * Sodium - Light Grey - "Na na na" - 11 * Magnesium - Grey - "Mmugu" - 12 * Aluminium - Grey - "Alu" - 13 * Phosphorus - Yellow - "Pee-pa-po-peep" - 15 * Sulfur - Sandy - "Ss-ss-sssss" - 16 * Potassium - Grey - "K-K-Keh-kkkkkk" - 19 * Calcium - Green - "Caaaah" - 20 * Scandium - Grey - "Seco!" - 21 * Copper - Dark Orange - "Cuckoo!" - 29 * Zinc - Grey - "Zzzinc!" - 30 * Gallium - White - "Gaaah?" - 31 * Bromine - Brown - "Brrrrr!" - 35 * Rubidium - Red - "Rubi-dubi" - 37 * Strontium - Grey - "Siri" - 38 * Yttrium - Peach - "Yrrrrr!" - 39 * Technetium - Grey - "Tctctctctictic" - 43 * Palladium - White - "Piddew" - 46 * Silver - Grey - "Aaaaaghaaaah" - 47 * Cadmium - Yellow - "Cuduh" - 48 * Indium - Blue - "Iiiiiinnnnnne" - 49 * Tin - Grey - "Sun sun!" - 50 * Antimony - Grey - "Sebouw" - 51 * Tellurium - Grey - "TeeeI" - 52 * Iodine - Brown - "Iiii yoooo" - 53 * Caesium - Blue - "Sieze" - 55 * Barium - Grey - "Buh, Buh" - 56 * Lanthanum - Aqua Green - "La lalala la" - 57 * Cerium - White - "Che che cheia" - 58 * Praseodymium - Green - "Purrrr" - 59 * Neodymium - Pink - "Niido!" - 60 * Samarium - White - "Sum, sum!" - 62 * Europium - White - "Eeeeuuuuu!" - 63 * Gadolinium - White - "Gaaad" - 64 * Terbium - White - "Tubby tubby" - 65 * Dysprosium - White - "Dydy dydy" - 66 * Holmium - Dark Yellow - "Hohohoho!" - 67 * Erbium - Pink - "Errr!" - 68 * Thulium - Grey - "Tammai!" - 69 * Ytterbium - White - "Yybub" - 70 * Platinum - White - "Patapata" - 78 * Gold - Orange - "Auuu" - 79 * Mercury - Grey - "Hhung" - 80 * Thallium - White - "Thallee" - 81 * Lead - Dark Teal - "Peebo" - 82 * Bismuth - Rainbow Coloured - "Bibibibibibibibi" - 83 * Polonium - Grey - "Po-popopopo!" - 84 * Francium - Purple - "Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" - 87 * Radium - White - "Ra Ra" - 88 * Actinium - White - "Ark" - 89 * Thorium - Light Blackish - "Thoooow" - 90 * Protactinium - Grey - "Par paaaar" - 91 * Americium - Yellow - "AAAAAAMMMMMMM" - 95 * Berkelium - Green - "Beeke beeekkkeee" - 97 * Californium - Brownish Black - "*cough*" - 98 * Einsteinium - Pink - "Eys" - 99 * Fermium - White - "Fem fem" - 100 * Mendelevium - White - "MMMMMEEETTTEEERRRR" - 101 * Nobelium - Light Greyish White - "Noo no noooope" - 102 * Dubnium - Light Green - "Dooby dooby doo" - 105 * Seaborgium - Bluish Purple - "Sega booky" - 106 * Hassium - White - "Hesso" - 108 * Darmstadtium - White - "Darst" - 110 * Flerovium - Red - "Feiloo" - 114 * Moscovium (Ununpentium) - Aquamarine - "Uuh" - 115 * Livermorium - Brown - "Leeveerr" - 116 * Tennessine (Ununseptium) - Pinkish Purple - "Uuh" - 117 * Oganesson (Ununoctium) - Black - "Uuh" - 118 * Ununennium - Dark Cyan - "Uuuennnnn!" - 119 * Unbinilium - Light Red - "Ubin! ubin!" - 120 Gases * Helium - Pink - "Heee-heee-heeeaaaa" - 2 * Nitrogen - White - "Nnnnnno" - 7 * Oxygen - Blue - "Ooohh" - 8 * Fluorine - Beige - "FFFFFI" - 9 * Neon - Red - "Newnio" - 10 * Chlorine - Chartreuse - "Clllll cllllllll" - 17 * Argon - Dark Blue - "ARRRRR" - 18 * Krypton - Light Blue - "Kooorrrr koooooorrrrrrr" - 36 * Xenon - Purple - "Shhheeeaa" - 54 * Radon - Yellowish Orange - "Run ruunn" - 86 * Copernicium - Blue Aqua - "Copper nie" - 112 Fanmade * Unbiunium - Green - "Uuubbbuu!" - 121 * Unbibium - Rainbow - "Ubb bbb!" - 122 * Unbitrium - Light Green - "Uubbtt!" - 123 * Unbiquadium - Light Red - "Uubbqqqq!" - 124 * Unbipentium - Green - "Lily lily lily doran ubp doran nnmmack!" - 125 * Unbihexium - Maroon - "Uuubbbbbbffffffffffffffffffff!" - 126 * Unbiseptium - Dark Green - "Uubbss!" - 127 * Unbioctium - Black Green - "Uubboo!" - 128 * Unbiennium - Dark Maroon - "Uubbee!" - 129 * Untrinilium - light purple - "Utnutnutn!" - 130 * Untriunium - Red - "Utttttu!" - 131 * Untribium - Orange - "Uutttbb!" - 132 * Untritrium - Purple - "Utttt!" - 133 * Untriquadium - Yellow - "Uuuh?" - 134 * Untripentium - Gray - "Uuuuuh?" - 135 *Untrihexium - Red dark - "Uttff!" - 136 *Untriseptium - dark blue - "Uttts!" - 137 Category:List